


Boku No Hope's Peak Academia

by Llemmiii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danganronpa Alternate Universe, Gen, High School, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llemmiii/pseuds/Llemmiii
Summary: what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck waht the fuck what the fuck wathat the ffuck ath thw fuck waht the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fusk what the fuck what the fuckw aht the fuck what the fuck what the fkc what the fuck waht the fuck what the fuck what the fuckw hat the fuck what the fuckw ath the fuck what the fuck what theu fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck waht the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuk what the fuck what the fuck whta the fuck what the fuck waht the fuck wath the fuck what the fuck what the fuck waht the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck waht the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck whta the fuck what the fuck what the fucke whta the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck whta tthe fuck what the fuck what the fukc what the fukc thwat the fuck what the fukc what the fuck what the fuckw hat the fukc what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck waht the fuck
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravemaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravemaiden/gifts).

I'm so sorry


	2. Oh boy Midoriya regrets life

Oh what a beautiful day. The sun rises over the horizon and birds flutter outside the broccoli boy's window. In the distance a goth crow boy can be heard screeching until his lungs collapse, probably due to all the juul pods. "May I please have but a crumb of coochie?"radiated through the landscape. The ring of the alarm clock absolutely rapes Midoriya's ear drums and he jolts awake.

Nothing had changed from yesterday. Well, that was a total fucking lie. It was no longer summer break but he was still hiding away in his house trying his best to avoid a certain explosive asshole. While he was used to the casual abuse from Kacchan that for some reason the girls in his old class fantasized about, it seemed to have only gotten worse when he received that oh so fateful letter in the mail. The letter was from Hope's Peak Academy.

Of course there were more kids who dreamt of getting into UA but playing hero never really suited Midoriya. It wasn't just because he didn't have a quirk, like the rest of the population, he just never really felt a connection to the hero world like all of his classmates. He did admire how they risked their lives for citizens but that wasn't the life he wanted. He wanted to be regarded as one of the greatest in his selected field, however there was a problem with that.

Hope's Peak was one of the most prestigious schools in the country, like you couldn't even suck some dude's dick to get in, you have to have some sort of talent and get scouted for it. But sucking dick could be a talent and I guess you'd just have to suck off the talent scout. No one's done that though, yet. Izuku Midoriya, the Ultimate High School Oral Sex Performer. Definitely has a ring to it.

But sadly that was not Midoriya's title, he had something way lamer. See while you usually need some sort of talent to get into the school, there is one other way. You could win the student lottery and that is exactly what he did, Izuku Midoriya, the Ultimate High School Lucky Student. While it was an amazing opportunity, the fact that Bakugo had worked day and night to get scouted and all Deku had to do was win a lottery didn't sit right with the blonde personification of anger issues. He didn't bust his ass off for some damn nerd like Deku to get in through pure luck, he was the Ultimate High School Chemist goddammit.

Okay yeah that didn't make him sound as cool as he thought it did, especially since he was mocking Midoriya by calling him a nerd. But his quirk ended up contributing more than he could have realized towards his love of the science. Being able to secrete a chemical that is both highly expensive and illegal came in handy a lot. Well, it wasn't fully illegal but the form he liked to use most certainly was. However with only a couple hours until student orientation, Midoriya was about to lose the sanctuary of his room and would have to face Bakugou in all his classes. The thot frightened him, especially since he didn't want to the new school to be exactly like their junior high were he was basically everyone's punching bag. So Midoriya being the absolutely reasonable and intellectual person he was, decided to stalk all his possible future classmates and make sure he would be able to make as many friends as possible. Not creepy at all!

Although there was no official list of the new freshmen, there was a lot of speculation online on who would be in the next class of elites. Many people pointed to Ejirou Kirishima, an absolute beast on the wrestling mats. He topped a bunch of national and international competitions and caught the eye of many pro leagues. There was also Ochako Ururaka who's studies on gravity had been posted in countless science journals and magazines. She had been captivating the eyes of any astrophysicist worth a damn. Who could forget Kyoko Jirou, she was a solo rock star who had been topping charts since she started her career, no way Hope's Peak would miss an opportunity to swipe her up.

There were still so many more students and Midoriya was absolutely jumping out of his stylish, broccoli green crocs to meet them. Well they were stylish to him. The rest of the world considered them a fucking hate crime. _I have long charcoal green hair (that's how I got my name) with black streaks and blacker tips that reaches my mid-back and coffee green eyes like limpid tears I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow._ Where the fuck did that come from? Midoriya wasn't wearing any of those things and was just wearing his usual graphic t-shirts, this time adorning one that said "Shirt." Of course you can't forget about his limited edition broccoli green crocs Midoriya wore everywhere.

He remembers how giddy he was last night, not even the threat of Bakugo's anger held back the adrenaline coursing through his veins like the cheese wiz in Thor. "Oh I'm just so proud of you sweeaty." His mom had been praising him all week even though he didn't really achieve anything. Midoriya still laughed lightly at his mom's enthusiasm. "Okay mom, I gotta go I can't be late for orientation." He waved goodbye to her and made his way to the train station. Thankfully Bakugo wasn't riding the train to their new school, or if he was they weren't in the same car. He shrugged his school bag into the seat next to him and fidgeted until he reached the destination.

Midoriya walked through the streets until he made it to the front of his future, the broccoli haired boy stood in front of the giant gates, he could clearly see the school's emblem prominently displayed, and he felt an odd sense of pride, blood rushing to his cheeks and he smiled from ear to ear. He never imagined that he'd actually be standing here. He had dreamed about standing in this very spot but never in a million lifetimes did he think he'd actually do it. He did it, that crazy son of a bitch, he did it. "Wipe that smile off your face you fucking nerd." He heard a familiar voice scream at him from behind. "Good to see you too Kacchan." Midoriya beamed at him, not letting his bully's relentless torment ruin the best day of his life.

Best day of his life? Fuck that. This was Bakugo's day. This was proof that he was the one good thing to come out of his shithole town and FUCKING DEKU had to come in with that dumbass lottery bull shit and ruin everything. Selfish prick. Bakugo was the ultimate chemist after all! How the hell does luck even compare to that. It doesn't. So he had no remorse for saying, "You don't even belong in this place. It was built for people like me not wannabe nobodies who relied on a stupid system to get in." He berated, "If you ask me they should throw that pointless talent out, how does luck even count?" Bakugo walked past Deku, purposefully shoving that scrawny nerd's shoulder with his own.

Midoriya frowned slightly but quickly blinked it away and ran after the frizzed up rat with a boiling temperament. "Well like it or not, I'm here so maybe we should just bury the hatchet and make the best of it. This is great opportunity and we shouldn't waste it over a stupid petty rivalry." Bakugo stomped through the door, not bothering to hold it open. By the time Midoriya had finished his spiel, Bakugo stood in the middle of the hallway, completely silent and still. "Kacchan, what's wrong-" The world started spinning.

No. NO. Bakugo was not dying with the last thing he ever heard being that stupid nerd's annoying voice. He felt a sharp pain in his skull like someone had just wacked the back of his head with a stop sign. His vision blurred up like stupid fourteen year old girl's eyes after seeing some dumb s(he) be(lie)ve(d) bull shit. WHO THE FUCK IS SBEVE?!?! He put his hand to his chest, feeling his mouth open and close as he gasps for air. A weight bumped into him, a hand resting heavily on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see the absolute bane of his existence grasping on to him for dear life.

Midoriya's eyes were fully widened and bloodshot. He felt his legs crumbling down from under him and he reached for the only stable figure in his immediate vicinity. Unfortunately for everyone's favorite cinnamon roll, while that figure was sure as hell more physically stable than him, he had about a million issues and 999,999 were pure rage. Before he could see how Bakugo protested to the shoulder grab (ha gay) Midoriya completely blacked out.

\----

_Ow ow ow._ Midoriya reached for his head, his eyes slowly coming open. "Why does it feel like I got hit in the back of the head with a stop sign?" He mumbled to himself. He moved around and found himself sitting at a desk in a classroom. The room was completely deserted of any signs of his classmates. He looked over to the windows but they were completely boarded off with steel plates. The freckled boy's face scrunched up in confusion, similar to a cat being yelled at by two dumb bitches.

Midoriya stood up and walked towards the steel plated vision holes. He reached out and touched them, the metal colder than the void his father left in his soul. Oh wait he's just overseas. Right. He turned his attention back to the rest of the room, looking for any sort of clock and oh boy look at that there's a clock in a classroom. No way! Maybe his true talent was ultimate detective. Haha. Yeah. That's totally original. He saw the time and almost flipped his wig. He had to adjust his crocs to defense mode. It was 9:00!! Orientation was at 8:00!! No way. He missed it?? How is that even possible? Someone had to have taken him to this room so why wouldn't they make sure he made it to orientation either? Wait.

Kacchan was the last person he was with. What if he sabotaged him? No there's no way. A rude vindictive asshole who has not had character development yet and holds grudges longer than the blue whale's vagina sabotaging the one person he's been adamant about hating since childhood? There's no way. That is so out of character! Bakugo Katsuki would never- actually this is something he would do. This is exactly the kind of thing he would do. And Midoriya would continue to believe that if he didn't hear a loud "Fuck" come from behind the teacher's podium. Quickly the plain boy looked around for any sort of weapon before giving up and accepting his fate. He walked towards the loud obscenity and was thankful for the foresight to adjust his crocs to defense mode.

He saw the rat- uh his childhood best friend slouched against the podium and rubbing his head. "Why the fuck does it feel like a-"

"Like a stop sign hit the back of your head?" Midoriya smiled, offering a hand to help the blonde up. Bakugon swatted his hand away, tossing himself up all the while never breaking eye contact with Deku. Of course Deku was the one to find him. Just his fucking luck out of all the people in this fucking building he's in a room alone with this damn nerd. "Where the fuck are we?" He yelled out, not exactly at Midoriya but the green haired boy still took it upon himself to answer. "In a classroom." It was in that moment that Bakugo Katsuki realized this man had to die. "I know that dumbass, I meant where in the school are we? Aren't we supposed to be at orientation?" Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, actually it was an hour ago. I think we slept through it.

All Bakugon saw was red. Pure red. He shoved Deku to the fucking floor, pressing a foot against his chest. "What the fuck did you say to me you little shit?" Midoriya quickly waved his arms in front of him, trying to wiggle his way out from underneath Kacchan's shoe. "I don't know maybe the clocks wrong? I just woke up too!" Bakugo took his foot off him and looked around. He saw a piece of paper on one of the desks and snatched it up, glaring down at it as if waiting for it to burst into flames.

"All students please report to the gym for orientation!" It was so crudely drawn it looked like a toddler from deviantart was responsible for it. This wasn't exactly what he expected from the most prestigious high school in all of Japan. He slapped the paper against Deku's chest who had managed to get himself off the floor. "You're fucking blind, you know that? It took me one second of looking around to find this. Now let's go." That's all Bakugo said as he walked out of the room flinging the door so hard Midoriya was almost scared it would come off it's hinges.

The blonde rat stomped through the halls, broccoli boy trailing behind him like a lost puppy. "Do you know where you're going?" Bakugo ignored everything that annoying nerd said to him for his own sanity. He continued weaving his way through the halls too proud to admit he had gotten last back at the first turn. "Oh here it is! You really did know where you were going! Wow you're so amazing Ka-"

"Shut the fuck up you damn nerd. Of course I knew." The way Deku talked almost made it sound like he was mocking him which only poured gallons of gasoline onto the grease fire that is Bakugo Katsuki. The pair walked into the gym like a lioness dragging her kill to the rest of the pack. The low buzz of conversation completely seized like Midoriya's will to live when he woke up this morning.

A whole gaggle of colorful cockroaches turned towards the unfortunate pair. Midoriya felt heat rise to his face, completely mortified of having to stand in front of a group of people. Bakuhoe, well he was bakugogo, "What the fuck are you assholes staring at?" There was a classic tall goody two shoes stereotype from every school anime that immediately responded to the matted pomeramian's yapping, "Be inclined to abstain from using such indecent profanity, vulgarity and smut in such a prestigious ambience. We must dignify and honor the groundwork and preparation laid out for us by all the prodigious and tremendous alumni before our time!" Bakubitch looked he checked out halfway through the tall dweeb's rant.

"Uhhh guys can we please keep the words to three syllables or less?" A blonde guy piped up, looking terrified. Midoriya's eyes widened, "I recognize you!" He yelled out, pointing towards the blonde not realizing that it only made the situation more awkward. "You're Denki Kaminari! You're a prodigy child of engineering!" Denki looked even more scared now. "Uh I guess so." Midoriya turned his attention back towards the tall dude who had just ranted to Kitchen for five minutes. "And you're Tenya Iida! You were the fastest runner for junior high students on an international level! You even beat a bunch of pros times too! Not to mention it was all without the help of your quirk!" Iida looked taken aback, why the hell did this short piece of shit know so much about him. "Please seize the hollering we must not disturb our peers trying to nourish their brains."

Bakubebe scoffed, "Why the hell do you talk like a computer from the nineties that gained sentience and is being used to spy on teens for the government? No one gives a shit about you being able to use big words, we're more interested about the size of the stick that's shoved so far up your ass it's in your esophagus." Iida stared at him.

Bakubitchtits stared back.

Iida stared back.

Bakingo stared back.

Iida stared back.

ohmygodBEckygo stared back.

Iida stared back.

Billigoat stared back.

Iida stared back.

Bakugirth stared back.

Iida went to a corner and stared it the corner. It stared back. That was the end of their conversation.

After that strange oddly homoertoic confrontation, the rest of the class went back to talking to each other._ I should try to introduce myself to everyone._ Midoriya thought to himself. He looked around at his new potential friends and being the embodiment of a golden retriever that he is, he immediately walked back up to the blonde guy, Kaminari, that he had pointed out earlier. "Sheesh that guy needs to stop talking like he puts his sentences through thesauruses." Kaminari complained, rubbing the back of his neck. He noticed Midoriya and his face lit up a little, "Oh hey, I'm Kaminari Denki, but you already knew that. I guess you already know that I got into this school as the Ultimate High School Engineer. Oh yeah and my quirk helps me a lot too, I can shoot out electricity so that comes in handy when I blow some fuses."

Midoriya laughed, "Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to come off as some kind of creep that researched you guys the entire summer so there wouldn't be any awkward silences or tension hahahahahahahaha." That's exactly what he did. "It's gucci my man *dab*" While it might seem that Kaminari dabbed in the middle of that sentence, he just said the word dab out loud along with the asterisks. Midoriya walked away from Kaminari since he now knew his name and what his deal was, that's how interactions in the real world work, right?

The next person he walked up to was the tall guy from earlier, he had dark hair and glasses, almost like every other guy in the streets that seems to know everything. "Acknowledgement concomitant academy registrant, I'm compunction for my paroxysm prior to this immediate vicinity of time, I just receive so much acrimony and belligerence when there are such churlish and uncouth schoolchildren whom opprobrium this voluminous institution."

"It's alright, it's great to meet someone as talented as you." Midoriya said. "Motive praise you, as you fraternize my designated call is Iida Tenya, the tertiary Iida gentleman adolescent of the proficient and endowed genealogical Iida dynasty unit and I am the Preeminent Altitudinous Halls of Ivy Vestige Luminary, conversely as you dunderheads christen it, Ultimate High School Track Star. My idiosyncrasy is the contrivances on my nether stanchion extremity, although I can't mobilize them in panjandrum relays they did redound to my amorousness of absconding." Midoriya stared at Iida not sure what to make of the confusing and vaguely correct words he clearly thesaurasized.

Iida stared back.

Midoriya stared back.

Iida beamed hindquarters

Midoriya stared back.

Iida rubbernecked countenance.

Midoriya stared back.

Iida goggled elapsed

Midoriya stared back.

Iida bethinked and retrospected.

Midoriya stared back.

Iida eagle eyed grubstake.

Midoriya stared back.

Iida gormandize his ocular peepers tailpiece.

Midoriya stared back.

Iida hoodwinked an eyeball lasciviously his doublet of globular curvilinear biological morphology in his cinereal corporeality in the retrogression locality appertaining to circumscription."Ok." Midoriya walked away not understanding a single thing Iida had said to him. He looked around. There were still fifteen other students he hadn't met. Oh boy this was gonna take a while. Time for a speed run.

He walked up to a boy with blonde hair and body glitter. Why the hell was he wearing body glitter to first day of school? "Bonjour oui oui oui baguette majour un chaos héritier malheureusement harmoniser une venue un étudiant amener une extrémité." Translation: Hello I'm Yuuga Aoyamo, the Ultimate High School Actor. I'll be your dazzling classmate. Aoyamo winked at Midoriya, somehow sparkles were surrounding him and by some miracle Midoriya was able to understand his incoherent french babbling. "So do you only speak in a random french generator?" Aoyama laughed, "Non, il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de rire." Midoriya smiled so bright the whole room went blind. He speaks in google translate too.

The next person Midoriya crossed paths with was a girl who was completely pink all over and blacked out eyes with dotted yellow irises. "Hai hai hai!! I'm like totally fucking rad and hot and like you're like totes gonna love meeee!!! Check it! I'm Mina Ashido the Ultimate High School Fashionista!! What could be fucking cooler than that?" The girl was spinning and jumping around excitedly not staying still for even a second. "Yeah I know all about your work, I have a stack of magazines that published your different fashion styles! You really are incredible." Ashido stared at him for a second. Midoriya wishes that second had lasted longer because Ashido let out an ear piercing screech. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I'm so excited to meet a fan. Like this is totally the best day of your life!!" Ashido talked to Midoriya for as long as she could keep him about his favorite styles or how long he had been following her work.

As he walked away from Ashido, he saw a girl with short brown hair and pink cheeks staring at him. She quickly looked away turning her attention to a grape midget Midoriya wishes he could punt. He walks towards her immediately knowing who she was, waving a pleasant hello. "Oh hi, I'm sorry for staring at you earlier, it's just that I could recognize almost everyone except you." Midoriya felt a pain stab into his heart. "Ah, no it's alright. I wouldn't expect anyone to know me I got here through the lottery." The girl didn't really react to finding out he didn't have a talent, at least not how he expected her to. "Oh that's so cool! I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way, the Ultimate High School Astrophysicist, it's nice to meet you." She extended a hand but before Midoriya could reach back he felt a sharp pain in his dick and balls region. "FUCK." he yelled, looking down at his attacker clutching his tenderloins.

Unsurprisingly it was that stupid grape head kid, looking red in the face with tears in his eyes. "How dare you talk to her! Can't you see I already claimed her!" If it wasn't for the fact that Midoriya got punched in the dick this half boy would have been tossed into the nearest trash can. "Dude that's not how girls work." By now Uraraka had already walked away, embarrassed and angry. "See what you did! Now I Minoru Mineta the Ultimate High School Gynecologist will never have the chance to inspect the lovely gravity maiden coochie!" Midoriya was about to walk away when he heard heavy footsteps running towards them and a voice yell out, "YEETUS."

In a complete blur a muscular red headed guy just picks up Mineta and throws him across the room. Have you ever heard the sound of a dodgeball hitting a face? That's the only way to describe the sound the bursted through the room when Mineta hit the wall on the opposite side. "Damn maybe I should switch to baseball." Midoriya laughed and turned to his savior. "Oh hey, I'm Ejirou Kirishima by the way, it's great to meet- oh my god holy shit I love your shoes are they the limited edition food style?" Midoriya's eyes widened, "Yeah!!! You're the first person to actually notice." Kirishima quickly lifted up his foot, showing off the horrendous tomato red colored crocs that he decided to strap on his feet. "This are from the same line, aren't they amazing-"

Bakubake walked up and looked at both of them in disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you losers, crocs are the epitome of what's wrong with humanity as a whole." Midoriya unironically started tearing up at Bakuwu's but Kirishima quickly responded with, "No u." and dabbed on Bakugoal. Midoriya walked away before Bakubear could place him at the center of one of his tantrums again.

He looked around the room and approached another person he recognized, Kyoko Jirou. "Hello Angel, tell me where are you. Tell me where we go from here." She sang that. She just burst into song. Angel? Was Midoriya an angel? "Uh I guess we're still in the gym and we're going to orientation? You're the Ultimate High School Rock Star right?" Jirou modded adding a quick, "Ohhh yeah!" Midoriya smiled and walked away awkwardly not knowing what to make of that strange conversation. Actually all the conversations were strange. What the fuck is wrong with these people?"

The next person he approached somehow had a whole kitchen set up in the gym? What the fuck? Where did that come from. The tall and muscular brunette looked up and waved Midoriya over. "Beat first four ingredients until well blended. Whisk together flour, baking soda, salt and cinnamon; gradually beat into sugar mixture. Stir in carrots and walnuts." He gestured over to the ingredients. "Oh you want me to do that?"

The guy, who Midoriya recognized as Rikido Sata the Ultimate High School confectioner, nodded, turning his attention back to a much more complex looking recipe. "So you're the ultimate confectioner right?" Midoriya asked trying his best to follow his complicated instructions. "Nutrition Facts 1 slice: 593 calories, 35g fat (7g saturated fat), 68mg cholesterol, 292 mg sodium, 67g carbohydrate (49g sugars, 2g fiber), 6g protein." Was that a response? Did that count? Either way Midoriya was able to understand with his magical protagonist powers that Sato meant, "yes." Sato turned and saw the mess that Midoriya's lousy attempt at baking made and quickly shooed Midoriya away, taking over the somehow burnt batter he had left.

Before he could get any farther there was a loud crash, pans and ingredients flying everywhere as a lanky guy with dark black hair crashed into the kitchen. Is it a kitchen? It's in the middle of a gym but it has a fridge and oven so maybe? The guy had tape dispensers for elbows and ribbons settled down around his body that had crashed straight into a freshly baked batch of muffins. "COMBINE 1 1/2 CUPS FLOUR, 3/4 CUP SUGAR, SALT AND BAKING POWDER!!" Sato yelled, scurrying around trying to salvage as many baked goods as he could. The skinny bitch emerged from the pile of crumbs and ribbons, laughing and saying, "Sorry dude, I'll _tape _more caution next time."

The ribbon wrapped stickman took notice of Midoriya and waved at him, "Taping a good look?" he laughed at his own unfunny pun, "I'm Sero Hanta, Ultimate High School Aerolist, tape." Okay he just said tape at the end of that sentence. "I'm gonna walk away now," Midoriya said, not wanting to be near that disaster any longer. He knew that the people accepted into a program like this would be unconventional but this is fucking ridiculous. Where the hell did that guy get a kitchen? And what were tape dudes ribbons attached to? And why does the emo only talk in weird angsty rhymes?

Before Midoriya could lose his mind, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" A calming voice asked. Midoriya looked over and just saw a normal guy. OH fucking finally another normal person with no weird- holy shit does he have a tail? "I'm Mashirao Ojirou, by the way." Ojirou smiled- did his tail just wag? "Oh uh I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"It's cool to meet you man, what's your talent? Oh, I'm the ultimate high school mixed martial artist." Midoriya laughed nervously, this was the first time someone had actually asked him about his talent. "I- uh- I just got in through the lottery, you know, nothing that special." He rubbed the back of his neck. "No way, that's super cool. Think of how many people could have been drawn and it was you, that's something amazing." This was the most pleasant conversation Midoriya had since arriving. It was a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately that breath got hitched when he felt a dark presence creeping behind him.

"Greetings classmate, though our meeting is short, I'd like to believe it's fate, so let us not thwart, or the universe will frustrate." He turned and saw a kid with a fucking crow's head. A crow's head. No. No. This guy's speaking in rhymes? How long does he take to decide what he's gonna say? Did he watch and wait until he came up with the rhymes? "Why is he speaking in rhymes?" Ojirou whispered to Midoriya, "If I knew I would tell you." he whispered back. "What are we talking about?" They both jumped back as a shadowy bird nudged his way in between them. "Apologies for my shadow, he is unruly but attached, although rage and malice will overflow if he spends too much time without a show. He makes up for what I lack for the academy has rewarded me for my gift of ornithology."

"Dude how do you do that?" Ojirou asked, his tail wagging quicker? Is he excited? Does he need to pee? "It'd be easier if you didn't ask questions you don't want answered." a holy shit that dude's tall tall guy with six arms walked up behind Tokoyami, holding him closely. Why do all the moves this guy makes feel oddly sexual? Was it the tentacles? "I'm Shoji but you can call me later too hang out, I'm a philanthropist." All three exchanged looks, "Uh.. what does hanging out have to do with philanthropy?" Ojirou asked. "I'm not in the business of money, if you catch my drift. I more or less do favors for others."

"Oh yeah there have been a ton of news stories about you, you are like the most charitable person ever, even though you don't come from big money you have been able to raise more many than most famous rich families, even the Todoroki's charity foundation have a hard time keeping up with him!" The other two gazed in amazement at their accomplished classmate, "Oh you're making me blush, just the idea that I've caught the gaze of that many people gives me a rush I can't explain." Midoriya swallowed, "Uh alright, I'm gonna finish introductions, uhh you guys have fun." and with those words ran as far away from that- whatever that was- as he could.

He ended up almost running over a small frog hopping across the gym floor. "Stop! Stop! Ribbit." He saw a frog girl (what the fuck??) jump out of the shadows and throw herself between him and the frog. "Sorry for yelling ribbit, I just ribbit couldn't watch him get ribbit crushed ribbit." Okay the ribbit thing was endearing at first but it's kind of repetitive now. "Uhh that's okay, I'm Midoriya." Midoriya said, offering a hand to help the girl off the floor. "I'm Asui Tsuyu, ribbit, but just call me Sui. Ribbit. I'm the ultimate herpetologist, ribbit, if that wasn't already obvious. Ribbit." A fly that had been buzzing around for a while was swished out of the sky by a long tongue, landing it into the clutches of Sui's mouth. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" is all that came out of Midoriya's mouth as he walked away.

A bird was now flying around the gym, or it was before but everything was too crazy too notice? It was a parrot maybe? Midoriya didn't know anything about birds. It landed on a kid who looked like he was made of rocks, the bird still watching Midoriya. "Squawk. Hello. Squawk." With a couple glances around the room waiting for anyone else's reaction, Midoriya approached the two, or one and a half? The rock guy waved, making weird hand signals that the poor green boy couldn't understand to save his goddamn life. "He's trying to say he can't talk." The parrot said. Oh no, that weird creeping feeling was back, and it was angry. "How dare such an inferior creature ensnare a superior!" Tokoyami yelled, the weird shadow power not helping with his dark ambience. "Tokoyami, maybe you should calm down, I'm sure he just uses it to help him, communication is probably easier especially if we don't have anyone who knows sign language."

Tokoyami's anger didn't subside but he turned on his heel, his cape fluttering, and he stormed off back to his corner under a dim light bulb. "Sorry about him, I guess he's just super passionate about birds." Midoriya laughed. The rock guy signed out another message, the parrot translating, "Squawk, he says that his name's Koji Koda, squawk! He's the ultimate animal trainer." Midoriya smiled, "That's so cool, you should show me some of your animals some time." he said, waving goodbye to finally finish the last two introductions. Damn why does it feel like he's been at this for two months?

He only saw two people he hadn't met yet, and conveniently they were both talking to each other. There was a girl with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and another two toned emo looking guy. He walked up, "Hey, I'm Izuku Midoriya, great to meet you guys!" The two toned emo rolled his eyes while the girl clasped her hands excitedly, "It's so great to meet another talented classmate, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, Ultimate High School Scholar. What about you?" Midoriya hated being asked that, even though he's only been asked twice. "Oh uhh I'm just the lottery winner, you know nothing special."

"I'll say, you should have never even been allowed into this program. You're just a leech." Two toned emo spoke, and ooh ouchy bones hurty. That was a hard hitting insult, "Todoroki! You shouldn't speak to someone like that!" Yaoyorozu scolded, slapping the back of his head. 'Wait Todoroki? _The_ Todoroki? As in the richest family in Japan? No way that means that he's Shoto Todoroki, he's gonna inherit the whole fortune!' Midoriya fought to keep those thoughts in his head instead of mumbling out loud like he usually does. "I don't hear you disagreeing." Todoroki rolled his eyes. "Because I'm too busy being mortified from embarrassment! Apologize!" Todoroki sighed, turning to Midoriya. "Sorry. And not like you deserve to know but I'm Shoto Todorki, Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Now get out of my sight." Yaoyorozu crossed her arms, "You call that an apology?"

"It's alright Yaoyorozu, I get where he's coming from." As soon as their conversation ended a chill flew through the room, loud banging coming from a stage located at the far side of the gym facing the doors. A cackle echoed from behind the curtains, the eerie sound of the raspy voice it came from sending shivers down all the students backs. Footsteps echoed slowly, everyone glanced around the room trying to see who was moving. We stared at each other for what felt like years, the heavy footsteps getting closer. The jingling of metal soon joined the footsteps. "I see you've all gotten acquainted. Sorry to interrupt your fun." A man walked out to the stage, his face obscured by bandages, his forehead wrapped in a red bandanna. His arms were wrapped with bandages too, this dude was like some weird mummy who escaped the museum. "What the fuck?" Bakebake yelled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Yeah what he said!" Kaminari yelled, dabbing in the general direction of mummy dude. "Shut the fuck up pikachu!"

"There's no need for that, I'm Stain, your principal, after all, welcome the Hope's Peak Academy."

**Assignment 1: Who Were The First Americans?**

**Please answer each question below. Furthermore, your answers should contain at least 3 sentences for each numbered set of questions. You can simply type your answers below each set of questions below. Make sure that you answer these questions in your OWN WORDS.**

1.) What evidence exists that Chinese sailors landed off of the coast of the Americas in 1421? Is there evidence that a Buddhist monk traveled to America 1,000 years earlier than 1421? How clear is the evidence?

2.) Is there evidence that voyages from Wales made it to America? Explain.

3.) Explain the evidence that Polynesians may have discovered America. How did Polynesians navigate the vast oceans?

4.) When and how did the Vikings sail to North America? Is the evidence strong?

5.) What is the evidence that an Irish man set foot on American soil?

6.) Is there evidence that the solutrians were here before Native Americans crossed the Bering land bridge?

7.) Is it possible that the Japanese could have sailed to South America 4,000 years ago?

8.) Other than the Vikings, which of the theories in the video do you think contains the most evidence of a successful pre-Columbian voyage? Feel free to discuss anything else that you found interesting in the film.


End file.
